Winx Club: A New Club
by Lis Hunter
Summary: It is said that it is the duty of the next generation to surpass the previous. The Age of Winx has passed, and the dimensions are at peace. The Trix have been defeated permanently, and the Winx have married and have settled down. It is now their children's age. But if the next generation must surpasses the previous, what problems will this new age face?


**Hi! Welcome to my first real story. In case you couldn't tell from the summary (which happens) or set this story aside and forgot the summary (which I have done), this is a Winx Club next generation story. Basically, it's about the Winx Club's kids and their adventures.**

**This chapter is to introduce you to all the characters and tell you what happened after the Winx Club series ended (I'm going to be making up a good portion of it). Please forgive the somewhat boring chapter (at least, I think it's boring. Please feel free to tell me otherwise!).**

**In this version, the Winx can access previous transformations, and their prefered one is Enchantix, since it is the complete fairy form, even though there are higher, more specialized transformations ( .com). However, they often use Believix for teleportation.**

**Just a note- I've got my own spin on how all the different realms are. Some are religious (I'll explain it when it's relevant; if you want to know ahead of time for some reason, just check out my profile) and some aren't. If you aren't religious or are against religion, or are against anti-religion, please don't hate or judge. It's just how I imagine them in my (somewhat insane) mind.**

**Speaking of realms, I usually don't like the 4Kids dub of Winx, but I'm going to call the Musa's planet the Harmonic Nebula like they do, partially because I like what how it sounds and partially because calling it Melody would conflict with one of the children's names.**

**As for a disclaimer, I am not associated in any way with Nickelodeon, Ignio Straffi, Rai Due, or any other company that is officially involved with Winx Club and I therefore do not own Winx Club.**

* * *

Eraklyon, the Planet of Majesty

Queen Bloom and King Sky of Eraklyon sat in their throne room waiting for their two children to come downstairs.

"Can you believe it?" Bloom asked Sky. "Both of our children are going to be away in school this year. The saying really is true- time does fly!"

Sky nodded. "It does feel like it was only yesterday that you and the girls managed to strip the Trix and all our enemies of their powers and watched them slink away, never to cause us trouble ever again."

"Has it really been twenty years?" Bloom asked. "I feel like I only just saved my sister and conceded the crown of Domino to her so that I could be with you, Sky."

"Sometimes I still wonder how you could choose me over your entire planet, Bloom," Sky said, gazing lovingly at his wife. "Am I really worth that much? Do I really deserve all your love?"

Bloom nodded, smiling. "Don't you ever doubt yourself, dear," she said. "I love you more than a thousand Dominos. Besides, Daphne is doing a wonderful job of ruling the planet. I could never regret my decision to be at your side, Sky, never."

"Mom, Dad, really?" Bloom and Sky looked away from each other to see their first child, Miriam, standing in front of them with her arms crossed and her luggage at her side. At eighteen years old, she was a beautiful young lady with slightly wavy blonde hair that hung just below her shoulders that resembled the way her father had once worn his, and brilliant blue eyes like her mother's. Named in honor of her maternal grandmother, she wore her signature red that matched her fierce and fiery personality, as well has her power- Natural Fire. No matter what her parents had tried - gentle talks, stern discipline, and more - Miriam had never broken out of her phase of snobbery, as her honorary aunt, Stella put it. It exasperated Bloom and Sky to no end, and they finally had given up trying to discipline her and resorted to hoping that she would grow out of it. At year eighteen, their hopes still went unfufilled.

"Miriam, honey, you ready for your third year at Alfea?" Bloom asked her daughter.

"Of course, Mom," Miriam said in a what-do-you-think tone. "This is the year I earn my Enchantix. I am totally ready."

"Where's your brother, sweetie?" Sky asked his daughter.

"I'm here, Dad." Sky turned to Oritel. Unlike with his daughter, Sky had an easier time being more disciplinary with his son, so in contrast to his sister, Oritel was a perfect gentleman. At age sixteen, was just about as tall as his sister. He was his mother's son, with her fiery orange hair, her bright blue eyes, and her burning determination. He had shown interest in things other than graduating from Red Fountain as a certified Specialist, but, honoring his parents' (particularly his father's) wishes, he had agreed to attend the school.

"Good, are you ready to go?" Sky asked his children and his wife. They all nodded.

"Are we Zoomixing or are we taking a ship?" Miriam asked, looking at her nails, finely painted red, with disinterest.

"We're the Eraklyon royal family on an official trip," Sky said. "We're taking the royal ship. Come on. Servants, take the luggage. We depart in ten minutes."

Solaria, the Planet of Eternal Light

"Mom, it happened again." Stella looked up as her only daughter and the light of her life (besides her husband, of course) walked into her office. While Stella was the queen of Solaria, she had her fair share of paperwork to do, so whenever she was not in the throne room seeing to business, she was in her office, illuminated by the light of Solaria's twin suns, signing and sealing official documents.

"Did you close the curtains over your windows like I told you?" Stella asked.

"Yes, Mom, I did," eighteen year old Lucy answered. "It happened anyway."

Stella looked her daughter over. Lucy's normally chocolate brown hair had turned snow white, and her normally golden eyes had turned shock silver. Even her normally bronzy skin had become pale as moonlight. This happened almost every night, particularly when one of the three moons was full.

"There weren't any cracks in the curtains to allow the moons to shine down on you?" Stella asked.

"No, Mom," Lucy said. Lucinda, dubbed Lucy by her family because it meant light and Lucky by her friends because she was the Fairy of Luck, was a reserved and elegant girl in contrast to her lively and charismatic parents.

Stella sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, honey," she said. "All I can say is that you were born on a night when the four moons were all full. I think you really are touched by the moons."

"I know that Lady Luck is an alias of the Moon Deity," Lucy said. "I know I've probably inherited every moon power that you gave up when you became a Sun Queen, and that I'll probably be a Moon Queen myself, but do I have to turn white whenever the moons are out?"

"I think that's just how it is," Stella said as she stood. "You always seem to turn back whenever you stand in the suns." She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and invoked the power of the Sun Deity. Lucy immediately returned to her normal appearance. "There you go."

"Thanks, Mom," Lucy said. "I'm ready to go when you are."

"I'll go get your father, then," Stella said. "Would you prefer that we teleport or take the official ship?"

"Teleporting is fine," Lucy said. "I don't want to make a fuss, and besides, this way you and Dad can get back here faster."

Stella smiled. "That's my little girl! Always thinking of others," she said. "You're doing better than I did at your age."

"Mom, at my age you were saving the Magical Dimensions from Valtor and the Trix," Lucy said.

"You're right, dear," Stella said as she led her daughter to the royal chambers. Even though Brandon had been imbued with the essence of Solaria, he was still not a native Solarian, and was therefore not a natural morning person. Stella threw open the doors and snapped her fingers to make the curtains open. Light flooded into the room. "Wake up, dear. We're taking Lucy to Alfea today!"

Brandon groaned as he rolled over and pulled the pillows over his head. "So bright..." he mumbled.

Stella walked over and swiped the pillows from her husband. "No sleeping in today," she said. "We have to check Lucy into the Alfea dorms by one o'clock Magix time for her third and final year of schooling. You don't want to make her start off on the wrong foot, do you?"

"She's the Fairy of Luck! We'll get there on time no matter what," Brandon said as he made a half-hearted attempt to take his pillows back from his wife before sitting up sleepily.

"I don't like to take advantage of my power, Dad," Lucy said. Brandon turned to his daughter's voice.

"Good morning, Lucy," he said, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. "You didn't turn moony on us last night?"

"I did," she said. "Mom fixed it."

"Oh. Well, I'd better get dressed if we're gonna leave soon." Brandon got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Let's give your father some privacy," Stella said as she guided her daughter back to her quarters. "Are you all packed?"

"Yes, Mom."

"My, so responsible! When I was your age, I was always putting those things off until the last minute." Stella opened the doors to her daughter's room. The curtains were still drawn, but the bed was made and the luggage was neatly packed. "Good, good. Now, Lucy, I have a gift for you."

Lucy turned to her mother. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well, as a third year fairy, your main goal, besides passing all the academic courses at Alfea, will be to earn your Enchantix," Stella said. "As you probably know, to earn your Enchantix, you must sacrifice yourself to save a person from your planet. That could entail taking a dangerous assignment. I want you to be safe, so I'm going to give you the Ring of Solaria."

"Whoa...but Mom, that's your special talisman!" Lucy gasped, eyes wide.

"Now it's your special talisman," Stella said as she slid the ring off her finger and handed it to her daughter.

"How do I activate it?" Lucy asked.

"Well, when I was younger, I used to yell 'Solaria!' for effect, but really, all you need is the power of Solaria flowing within you. You don't even need to turn it into its scepter form. I was just a theatriatical young fairy and loved to have the dramatic effect of using a magical weapon."

Lucy took the ring and closed her eyes. It immediately transformed into a scepter. "Mom, thank you!" she exclaimed as she turned the scepter back into a ring and slipped in on her left middle finger.

"You're welcome, Lucy," Stella said. "Now let's get your stuff and see if your father is ready."

Lucy followed her mother as they went back to the royal chamber. Stella rapped sharply on the door. "Dear, are you decent?"

Brandon's muffled voice came through the door. "I'm done, honey. Coming." He opened the door. "Are we all set? Good."

"Mom, can I teleport us with the ring?" Lucy asked.

"You gave her your ring?" Brandon asked.

"Yes," Stella said.

"Who are you talking to?" Lucy asked.

"Both of you, of course," Stella said. "Now, focus hard on where you want us all to go. Picture it clearly in your mind."

"Alright," Lucy said. She closed her eyes, and she and her parents disappeared in a flash of golden light.

Andros, the Planet of Mystic Waters

Queen Aisha and King Nabu of Andros sat together on a balcony that overlooked the sea, enjoying a sunset as they had their evening meal. Aisha gazed into her husband's eyes.

"What are you thinking about, Aisha?" Nabu asked.

"Oh, I'm just remembering that there was once a time that I thought I would never look into your eyes ever again," she said. "When you spent all your energy to close the vacuum that the Wizards of the Black Circle created, you almost died. And then, during the crisis with Tritannus, I almost moved on with Roy. But I never felt with him what I felt with you."

"Ah, yes," Nabu said, nodding. "And you missed me so much that you were willing to dabble in necromancy to bring me back. You know I've told that the Dark Arts are never the answer."

"You know I was desperate," Aisha said.

"I do," Nabu said. "You were willing to sell your soul to save me."

"I'm not ashamed, you know," Aisha said. "I would have done it."

"I know you would have, and I'm not scolding you," Nabu said. "I would have done the same for you."

Aisha smiled. "And here we are, eighteen years later, with a son, a prosperous kingdom, and an anniversary coming up."

"I'm still glad that we named him Ophir," Nabu said. "Oh, I'll never forget those days when I was, um, stalking you to find out who you were."

"Me neither," Aisha said. "And I'm glad we named him Ophir too."

"You talking about me?" Aisha and Nabu turned to their only son, who stood with a backpack slung over his shoulder a rolling suitcase in his hand. His curly hair definitely came from his mother, while his eyes were his father's. He was short for his age, as well as slightly scrawny, but he made up for his physical stature with his skills as a wizard. From a young age he had shown talent in water manipulation, something that his mother was more than happy to teach him. His father taught him the basics of wizarding skills, such as shielding, flying, invisibilty, teleportation, and more. Ophir was a smart and serious boy, and he learned quickly. He surprised both his parents when he started reading high-level wizarding texts regarding difficult arts such as runes and alchemy, as well as when he started following interplanetary politics. His answer to their questioning was that runes and alchemy were interesting, and he would need a solid base in interplanetary politics if he was to become the king of Andros someday. Nabu often lamented his son's lack of a childhood because of that.

Nabu turned to his son. "Oh, we were just recalling the events that brought about your name," he said.

"Oh, that story," Ophir said with a nod. "That's a good one."

"You're all ready to go?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, Mom," he said.

"You're going to be good for Helia and Flora?" she asked.

"Yes, Mom," Ophir said again. "Don't worry. I'm seventeen, so I'm a year older than all the boys in my class. I'll be fine, and you know I'll behave."

Aisha sighed. "Just allow me to be a mother and worry about my child, ok?"

Ophir grinned. "Yes, Mom. Are you guys coming with me or am I going on my own?"

"We're both coming, of course," Nabu said. "Do you think we'd send you off to your first year at Red Fountain by yourself?"

Ophir blinked. "No, of course not," he said.

"Right," Aisha said, standing. "Our waiters will take care of this. Ophir, did you eat?"

"Yes, Mom, in the library. Oh, do you think Uncle Helia will let me go to the magic schools to check out their archives? I heard that there are some legendary alchemy texts in Cloud Tower."

"Of course he will," Aisha said. "You know he will. And chances are, he might teach you some himself. Listen to him."

"You know I will, Mom," Ophir said.

"Let me be your mother," Aisha said, playfully sharp. Ophir nodded.

"Alright, now let me be your father," Nabu said.

"Yes, Dad," Ophir said, nodding his head in advance.

"Oh, don't give me that look," Nabu said. "It's better we do this here than at Red Fountain, yes?"

"Yes," Ophir said.

"Alright. Whatever you do, be respectful to all, especially women. It doesn't matter if their three times your age or you're three times theirs, if their significantly taller or shorter than you, or if their rude or polite to you. Be respectful. And use your magic responsibly. I know you will, but I've just got to say it anway. Oh, and if you've got free time, make yourself a wizard's staff. They're great for channeling magic, and their just a handy weapon overall. Hm...I don't think I've got much else to say to you. You're a good boy."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Ok," Nabu said. "I'll teleport." There was a flash of magenta light, and the three disappeared from the balcony.

Magix, the Realm that Never Sleeps

Flora rose with the sun, as she always did. She rolled over in her bed to see her husband Helia sleeping beside her. Suspecting that he had been up late doing last minute pre-term paperwork, she was as quiet as possible as she rose to dress and wake her daughters.

Three years after their marriage, the gracious goddess Mother Nature had blessed her and Helia with twin girls. Although they were twins, the two siblings held more differences than similarities. Lily, the elder, had inherited her mother's hair, her father's eyes, and both of her parent's gentle dispositions. She was a nature-loving pacificst who, in tribute to her father, wore her hair as he had done in his younger days. She was the Fairy of Traditional Art, and enjoyed everything thing about it - drawing, painting, sculpting, and more. Jasmine, or Jaz, as she prefered to be called, had her father's hair, her mother's eyes, and a spunky personality that made her the odd one out in her family. She was the Fairy of Digital Art, and loved neon colors and technological media more than all three of her family members combined.

Flora sighed as she opened her daughters' door. She couldn't believe they were already sixteen and ready to start their first year at Alfea. Time really had flown. Ten years ago, all three Heads of the three major schools in Magix had relinquished their titles in favor of a well-deserved retirement. Headmistress Griffin had handed her title to Mirta, the young witch who had transferred to Alfea after the Trix's attack on Magix in order to see if witches could learn good magic as well as bad. Headmistress Faragonda had passed her title to the very capable hands of Griselda. Needless to say, Aflea, although still the warm and welcoming place it had always been, was now much cleaner and more organized than it ever had been. And Headmaster Saladin had handed his title over to his grandson, the young wizard Helia. Flora was very proud of her husband, who had taken his new job in stride and made Red Fountain into a wonderful place.

Pulling herself from her early morning thoughts, she opened her daughters' door. She smiled when she saw Lily dressed and packing her clothes while Jasmine had her pillow over eyes and her headphones in. "Good morning, Lily," she said. "Up and ready early as always." Going over to her sleeping daughter's bed, she gently removed the pillow from her head and lifted her headphones off. "Jasmine, honey, wake up. You're leaving for Alfea today."

"Ugh...Mama, please, five more minutes. We live in Red Fountain. We're, like, five minutes away from Alfea, and that's if you and Papa don't teleport us," she groaned.

"Nevertheless, time doesn't stop for the sleepy," Flora said. "Summer is over, sweetie. We have to check you into the Alfea dorms by one o'clock."

"...What time is it now?" Jasmine asked. She rolled over and tapped her handheld tablet that her godmother Tecna had gotten her for her birthday. "Mama, it's not even seven! Can I please enjoy my last day to sleep in? Please?"

"May, Jasmine," Flora corrected gently. "I suppose if you're packed and ready to leave by lunchtime, I'll let you sleep."

"Thanks, Mama," Jasmine said. Lily just laughed quietly. "Aw, sure, laugh all you'd like because you got Mama and Papa's morning person genes. I'll get you back when I'm the one who has an easy time staying up late studying."

"I'll do all my studying in the morning," Lily said.

"...Oh. Well, as long as you don't wake me up with the light at some ungodly hour in the morning," Jasmine said as she took her pillow back from her mother and put her headphones back on. "Good night."

Flora smiled fondly at her younger daughter before turning to Lily. "Just be ready to go by lunch, alright?"

Lily nodded. "Yes, Mama."

Flora went to see Helia in his office. He had dressed and taken breakfast into his office already, and was checking the various files that the dorm directors had sent him. "Good morning, dear," Flora said, sitting down in front of him.

Helia looked up. "Good morning, Flora," he said. "It's that day already, isn't it."

Flora nodded. "They go today."

"What time?" he asked as he sipped a cup of tea.

"By one," she answered, helping herself to a piece of one of his breakfast pasteries.

"Ah," Helia said, preparing to tackle the last stack of papers sitting on his desk. "Do you want me to go with you?"

"Your work lies here," Flora said.

"This day will only come once for them..." he countered.

"All the same, today is a day that will only come once for the incoming class of boys," Flora said. "You need to be here for them."

Helia sighed. "I suppose you're right," he said.

"My, so much paperwork when the term starts tomorrow?" Flora asked.

Helia nodded. "It never ends. If it's not checking off something school-related for one person, it's okaying something for publishing for another."

"Don't you have a secretary?" Flora asked.

"Yes, but even that poor man can only do so much," Helia said. "He's off, running around doing the things that need to be done away from the facility while I stay here and do all the papers."

"I see," Flora said. "Thank you so much for appointing me simply as a teacher and the head of the medical facilities here."

"You're welcome, dear," Helia said. "Are the girls up? Wait - I didn't have to ask that question. Lily's up and Jasmine...did you let her sleep in?"

"It's her last day to do so, so I did," Flora said. "I'm just told her to be ready to leave by lunchtime. Is there anything I can help you with until then?"

At lunchtime, Flora headed down to the dining hall. Helia and Lily were already there. "You all set to leave, sweetie?" Flora asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mama," Lily said.

"Is Jasmine up?" she asked.

"Yes, Mama. Last I saw, she was packing her clothes."

"Oh, dear. She didn't pack last night?"

Helia smiled. "You know her. Ah, here she is now."

Jasmine stumbled down the stairs, dragging her luggage with her. "Man, I can't wait till I learn a levitating spell at Alfea!" she grumbled as she shoved her bags in a corner and sat down to eat.

"I'm sure you can't," Helia said, smiling at his daughter. "Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon?"

"Whichever suits you, Papa," Jasmine said as she filled her plate. "Boy, I can't wait to show everyone at Alfea what I know! See, I was up late last night browsing different spells that beginner fairies can learn, and..."

Flora and Helia laughed. "I'm glad you're so excited to learn, Jaz," said Helia.

"Just don't let staying up late become a habit at school, or mornings will seem very unfriendly," Flora finished.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Yes, Mama. Yes, Papa," she said.

When they all finished eating, Lily and Jasmine said goodbye to their father before Flora transformed into her Believix and teleported them to Alfea.

"Aw man, I can't believe we're actually here!" Jasmine said excitedly as she bounced around in the registration line. "I've been dreaming about this for year!"

"Ugh, rookie fairies," a snobby girl's voice said. "I hope I wasn't that pathetic when I was a rookie."

"Miriam, honey, that's rude," said a woman's voice.

"Bloom?" Flora turned to see one of her best friends, the Queen of Eraklyon standing with her daughter in the third years' registration line.

"Flora! Your two girls are first years?" she asked.

"Indeed they are," Flora said. "Have you seen any of the others?"

"I haven't," Bloom said. "Miriam, stop sulking and come over here." Said blonde turned, rolling her eyes at her mother. "Miriam, you remember Lily and Jasmine, Flora's twins, right?"

"Sure, Mom, whatever," Miriam said.

Jasmine curled her lip in disgust. "Ugh, bratty snobs," she said rather noticeably to Lily. "I hope I don't become a spoiled witch like that."

Flora gasped, appalled at her daughter's behavior. "Jasmine! Apologize this instant. You are not to call people names, nor to invoke the title witch as derogatory."

Jasmine sighed through gritted teeth. "Yes, Mama. I apologize, Miriam, for invoking the honorable name of witch upon you in a derogatory way."

"And?" Flora prompted.

"And for being rude," Jasmine said, trying hard not to roll her eyes.

"I hope you never embarrass yourself in public like this again," Flora said sternly.

"Yes, Mama," said Jasmine.

"Now, Lily, Jasmine, go wait in line to register. I'm going to talk with Bloom."

"Yes, Mama," Lily said as she pulled her sister away before she could get herself into more trouble.

"I'm sorry about that, Bloom," Flora said as her daughters left.

"No, it's no problem," Bloom said as she waved Miriam away. The third year fairy gladly left. "Miriam had that coming for a long time. I've never really been able to reign her in, you know. I've gotten to the point of hoping that she grows out of it."

"I see," said Flora. "I feel like all our friends are saying this, but they grow up so quickly!"

"I agree," Bloom said. "And I don't know why, but I feel like they have a great destiny ahead of them."

Zenith, the Planet of Infinite Intelligence

"Timmy, turn down the burner so I can put my mixture in," Tecna called over the noise of electronics.

"Sure, if you hand me those micro-pliers so I can tweek this," Timmy answered as he reached to adjust the appliance.

Tecna handed him his tool and glanced at her watch. "Goodness, we've got to bring Ryan to Red Fountain in half an hour! Just let me freeze time in there..." She held out her hands and made a green digital net surround her experiement. "Good..." she murmured as she made a few hand motions and cast her spell. "That should to the trick."

Timmy wiped his brow as he set down his tools. "There. Just need to freshen up a bit, ok?"

"Not a problem, dear," said Tecna. "Leave it to me." With a wave of her hand, both were clean.

"Ah, the joys of practical magic," said Timmy as he and his wife headed up from their laboratory.

"It does beat fighting for my life like back in our younger days," Tecna said with a nod.

"You know, sometimes I really do envy Stella and Brandon," Timmy said. "They'll technically never appear old because of Solarian magic."

"That would make a good research project," Tecna agreed. "I can almost see the headline - Solarian Magic: the Secret to Eternal Youth!"

"New project, Mom?" Tecna was pulled out of her thoughts by her son's voice.

"Just speculating," Tecna said.

"What was it?" Ryan asked.

"The youth of Solarian royalty," Tecna said. "You know how the royals of Solaria never grow old physically, right?"

"Of course, Mom," said Ryan as they all walked to the ship.

"Well, what is it that gives the Solarian royals special youth and longevity?" asked Tecna. "It's not an inherited trait, because those who marry in have it too."

"I bet it's in that Rite of Royals that the Solarian royalty do when they bring new members into the royal family," said Timmy. "There's probably some ancient magic from the dawn of time that's in the Rite."

"Most likely," said Tecna, nodding. "Remind me to ask Stella about it someday. Are you driving, Timmy?"

"Yep," he said. "Got everything, Ryan?"

"Yes, Dad," Ryan answered.

Red Fountain School for Specialists

A few hours later, they arrived at Red Fountain. Tecna and Timmy brought their son up to register. To their pleasant surprise, Helia was personally overseeing everything.

"Helia! It's been far too long," Timmy said, greeting his old friend. "How has everything been going?"

"Everything is running smoothly, thank you," Helia said with a friendly nod. "Flora is off dropping the girls at Alfea for their first year."

"Have Nabu and Aisha shown up with Ophir yet?" asked Tecna as she signed some paperwork and handed it to her son to sign as well.

"Not yet, but they should be here soon," Helia said. Turning to Timmy, who had finishing signing off on the paperwork, he took it.

An Androsian ship landed, and Aisha, Nabu, and Ophir walked out. "Hello!" Nabu called cheerfully. "Beautiful day out today, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is, my friend," Helia replied.

"They get so big so fast, don't they?" Aisha asked her friends.

"Far too fast," Tecna agreed. "Ryan, are you all set?"

"Yes, Mom," said Ryan.

"Alright, wait for Ophir to fill out his papers, and then head up, ok?" said Tecna.

"Yes, Mom," said Ryan.

"Behave yourself and use good judgment," Timmy told his son.

"Yes, Dad," said Ryan. "I'll call you on the weekends, and more often, if I can."

"See, Ophir?" Aisha asked her son. "And I had to fight to get you to call on weekends alone!"

"Mom, I told you that it's because you're so busy with ruling Andros," Ophir said.

"Parents always have time for their children," Nabu said as he filled out his bit of the paperwork and handed it to Helia. "If he gives you any trouble, call us, not that I think he will."

"Don't worry about it," Helia said. "I understand that we're all meeting at The White Horse for old times' sake?"

"Yes," said Tecna. "We'll see you then."

Ryan and Ophir followed a senior student up to their room. "Oritel, Ophir, Ryan, Lin, and Zach," Ophir read. "Hm. Looks like we're gonna have a bunch of suite-mates."

Ryan opened the door. He immediately recognized red-headed Oritel, who was lounging on the couch with a boy who had a mop of curly blonde hair. Oritel, recognizing the children of his parents' friends, sat up.

"Hey, guys! How's it going?" he asked.

"Pretty good," said Ophir. "Haven't seen you in awhile. How's life been?"

"You know these guys?" asked the blonde.

"Yep. Our parents go way back," said Oritel. "The tan guy's Ophir and the one with glasses is Ryan. Guys, this is Zach. He's gonna be one of our two other suite mates this year."

"Nice to meet ya, dudes," said Zach. "I'm a second year, and I specialize in speed, stamina, and agility."

"Ophir," said Ophir. "I'm a first year, even though I'm your age, and I'm a wizard."

"Wizard?" Zach whistled. "Wow. Don't you guys usually go to school elsewhere?"

"Yeah, but Headmaster Helia's a wizard, so my parents figured that I could seek training here," said Ophir.

"I'm Ryan," Ryan said as he was putting his things away in the other room. "I'm a first year, and I'm probably going to specialize in computers and strategy."

"Cool," said Zach. "So, where are y'all from? I'm from Magix."

"Eraklyon," said Oritel.

"Wait, so are you Prince Oritel?" asked Zach.

"Yeah," said Oritel. "Don't treat me like I'm anything special, though. I hate it when people do that."

"No problem, dude," said Zach. "And you guys?"

"Zenith," said Ryan as he organized his belongings.

"Andros," said Ophir. He clapped his hands and made his luggage unpack itself neatly. "So I'm sharing a room with Ryan and this other Lin fellow, and Oritel's with you?" he asked Zach.

"It seems so," said Zach. "I haven't seen Lin around yet, though."

"He's here," said Ophir. "I can sense another person's presence among us."

"So stealth doesn't work on you wizards?" A boy of Harmonic Nebula heritage poked his head out of his, Ryan's, and Ophir's room.

"Not if you're not used to cloaking presence," said Ophir.

"Ah. I'm Lin, from the Harmonic Nebula, and I'm a third year specializing in strategy and stealth."

"You're from the Harmonic Nebula?" asked Zach. "What's your Yin Yue name?"

"My family doesn't practice," said Lin.  
"Aw, rats," said Zach. "The Yin Yue culture is so interesting!"

"You're thinking of converting?" Lin asked.

"Nah. It's just cool," said Zach. "I take it since you're from Andros, you worship the god of the sea?"

"Yes," said Ophir.

"And you're probably an atheist because you're from Zenith?" Zach asked Ryan.

"No," said Ryan. "My mom and I believe in the god and goddess of enlightenment."

"Oh," said Zach. "How about you, Oritel?"

"Eh," said Oritel. "I believe there's a higher being, but I haven't got a set religion. I guess you could say that I believe that some deity placed a burning flame inside each of us, giving us life."

"Neat," said Zach.

"Are we done talking about religion?" asked Lin.

"Don't blame me for being curious about culture," said Zach. "I'm a curious guy."

"Whatever," said Oritel. "Let's talk about some more important stuff."

"Like what?" asked Ophir as he sat down on the couch.

"Like if you prefer witches or fairies!"

The Harmonic Nebula, the Realm of Spirit and Song

Musa was in music-land as she mentally composed her next piece of music. She was so wrapped up in it that it wasn't until she was poked on the nose that she came back to reality.

"Mom, I said it's time to go!" Musa eyed her seventeen year old daughter. The girl had definitely inherited her father's maroon hair, though in a slightly darker shade. However, the Harmonic Nebula blood in her was clear, as anyone could tell from her eyes and her complexion.

"'Kay, Mel," Musa said, standing. "Did you get your father?"

"Yeah, I had to mute his guitar before he could even hear me," Mel, short for Melody, said. "Why do you guys play so loud in the house anyway?"

"For effect," Musa said. "Do you have your talisman?"

"Mom, how could I forget my talisman?" Mel asked.

"You're not as serious in Yin Yue as I would like you to be," Musa said. "I always have to check these things."

"Mom, it's not like I'm Dad, leaving my talisman all over the place and forgetting to keep hats and shoes off indoors," Mel said.

"True, but you've picked up some of his habits," Musa said. She banged on Riven's door. "Riv! Time to go!"

"Tell Mel to un-mute my guitar!" her husband called from inside the room.

"Mel..."

"Yes, Mom." Mel snapped her fingers and her father opened the door.

"Thanks. Now, Mel, do you have everything?" Riven asked as he came out.

"Yeah, don't worry," said Mel. "I'm totally pumped to go out and earn my Charmix, Mom!"

"Are you sure?" Musa asked. "It involves overcoming your shortcomings, and you inherited your pride from both your dad and I, you know."

"I know, Mom," said Mel. "But, then, I can come to terms with it a lot easier than you guys can."

"Things are always different in the field," said Riven as he locked the house. "Musa, are we teleporting or are we taking the ship?"

"Teleporting," said Musa. "Saves time. Believix!" She transformed into the form she mostly only used for teleporting anymore. "Zoomix!"

Alfea School for Fairies

"Hello, hello!" When the lights cleared, Musa saw Stella, Flora, and Bloom grinning at her. Stella, the one who had spoken, being her exuberant self, rushed forward and hugged her friend.

"Yo, guys," said Musa. "How're things going?"

"Good," said Bloom. "Our children grow up too fast. Sky took Oritel over to Red Fountain for his first year. Can you believe that they're all in school together already?"

"I kinda have to," said Musa. "It's obvious that they're here now."

"Mom, I'm gonna check in," said Mel. "Am I registered under my normal name or my Yin Yue name?"

"You're Qu Diao Mel," said Musa.

"Cool," Mel said as she went to wait in line.

"Are they rooming together?" asked Musa.

"Yes," said Flora. "Oh, they're going to have so much fun together!"

"Just like we did," Bloom said.

"Hopefully they won't have to save the worlds like we did," Stella said. "Sure, it brought a lot of fame, but it was stressful, and too much stress is not good for a girl's body and mental health."

"There has been peace in the Magical Dimensions ever since we defeated the Trix for good," Bloom said. "I'm sure there will be peace for them."

"Yeah, but the Trix didn't have any reason to want the Dragon Fire either," said Musa. "Besides, we never really figured out what happened to them."

"They have no powers, where ever they are," said Bloom. "They can do no harm."

"This is true," said Stella.

"So, we're meeting at the White Horse?" Riven asked, feeling out of sorts amid so many girls.

"Yes," said Bloom. "It's been far too long since we all sat down and had dinner together."

"Mel, you all set?" asked Musa.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm good," Mel said. "I'll call you if I need anything! Love ya!"

The five girls met up in the dormitories. It was somewhat awkward at first. After all, they were sharing their mothers' old dorm. It seemed like everyone had great expectations for the five girls because of their parents.

Jasmine broke the ice. "So..." the tech-saavy girl said. "What's everyone going to do?"

"I'm off to see if my gown will be ready for the Welcome Ball," said Miriam. "I've got no time for little people like you. Lucy, are you with me?"

Lucinda, who for the past two years had tagged along with Miriam, shook her head. "I'm going to stay here with the others."

"Fine," said Miriam. "Hang with those losers, and you'll lose your status as popular."

"I don't need to hang out with your sort to be popular," said Lucy. "Popular is a vice when it is used in your way."

"Ugh, don't start talking about that Solarian religious stuff," said Miriam. "I'm off." And the Princess of Eraklyon slammed the door.

"What a spoiled brat," Mel scoffed. "I can't believe someone as nice as Bloom had a daughter as mean as Miriam."

"I know," said Lily. "It really is a pity."

"So..." said Jasmine. "I know our parents are, like, besties, but I don't know you guys very well. So, I'm Jasmine, fairy of Digital Art. I've yet to try out my basic transformation, but I really, really, really can't wait to."

"And I'm Lily," said Lily. "I'm the fairy of Traditional Art, and I too have yet to try out my basic transformation."

"I'm Lucinda, crown princess of Solaria," said Lucy. "I'm the fairy of Luck, and I have my Charmix. If any of you see me and I've suddenly turned white, don't be worried. It's just a harmless condition that I have."

"What sort of thing would lead to that kind of condition?" asked Mel.

"I was born on a day when the four moons were all full," said Lucy. "Mom said I was touched by the Moon Deity. And about Miriam, well, she's the fairy of Natural Fire, and, like her mother, is probably one of the most powerful fairies in her year. She's also got her Charmix."

"She's a spoiled brat if I ever saw one, and yes, I know I mentioned that. Ok, so I'm Mel, aka Qu Diao. That's my Yin Yue name. Don't ask, it's got spiritual purposes, having two names, apparently. I'm the fairy of Sound, and I'm gonna earn my Charmix this year," said Mel. "Oh, and I'm probably gonna get a boyfriend just to annoy my dad."

"You're dad's Riven, right?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, and yours is Helia, the Headmaster of Red Fountain," said Mel.

"Yeah, well, good luck with a boyfriend and your dad," said Jasmine. "My dad used to be his roommate, and he as some pretty good stories about how high-strung your dad used to be. Apparently being in a band with your mom has done him a lot of good, because according to both my mom and dad, he's mellowed out considerably."

"That's what I hear too," said Mel.

"So..." Lily said, changing the subject, "What about the Welcome Ball? Lucy, what do we wear to it?"

"It's a semiformal event, so I suggest a nice evening dress with heels and jewelry," said Lucy. "Don't go too crazy, though, because it's not a ball in royal terms."

"Sure thing," said Jasmine. "So what was Miriam getting all worked up about?"

"She tends to go over the top," said Lucy. "She likes to keep up appearances."

"Sounds annoying," said Mel.

"Don't tell her I said this, but it sort of is," said Lucy.

"So, tomorrow is orientation and then we get ready for the Welcome Ball?" asked Lily. Both Mel and Lucy nodded.

"Awesome!" Jasmine exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Before everybody tells me that Helia is not a wizard, I saw an episode near the beginning of season 5 in which he gives Flora an origami that he made and makes it fly for her, and in the closing episode of season 5, he did the same thing. He's demonstrated superhuman strength when he saved Flora from the giant thing that attacked on the grand unveiling of Red Fountain, and also when he pulled a ship in with just his laser strings. Plus, his grandfather is Saladin, who is one of the most powerful wizards of his generation. Therefore, in my story, Helia is a wizard.**

* * *

**Preview of Coming Attractions**

The three major schools all hold a Welcome Ball together to promote good relationships and avoid the bad ones that had been established during the time of the Trix's attack on Magix. This year the party will be held at Cloud Tower. Usually this party is fun and starts many wonderful friendships. But this is not a normal year- a new witch is starting at Cloud Tower, and she is rumored to be the most powerful and the most dangerous witch alive, even more so than the Trix. She is Nixy, the Witch of Natural Disasters.


End file.
